The Fateful Trickshot I: Adventure Time
by xXxMLG-Potato-xXx
Summary: Has promotion of drugs, violence, swearing, and a lot of MLG content. Rated M for MLG. (In all seriousness, rated T. May raise later.)
1. Prolouge

**Once upon a time, xXxSniparsxXx was the best 360 noscoper on the xXxInternetxXx. After being challenged to a 1v1 by FaZe_D4NKSC0P3, he did such an amazing trickshot, he was flung through space and time... straight to Ooo.**

**(Snipars is basically a Mercs Sniper from Black Ops II.)**

**Prolouge...  
**

It was yet another cheeky skrub who wanted to 1v1 him, Snipars thought to himself. Of course, he'd never know what would happen next. Snipars met FaZe_D4NKSC0P3 in Nuketown 2025, and the 1v1 began. Snipars was winning. But he wanted to show off with the dankest trickshot ever conceived. He thought for a bit on how he'd pull it off, but when FaZe_D4NKSC0P3 attempted to noscope, he made the fateful trickshot. "Prepare to be rekt, skrub!" Snipars yelled aloud. It was glorious; equal bits of weed, Mountain Dew, and MLG, he got a headshot wallbang. Everyone was cheering in amazement, until the trickshot warped him.

"That was an MLG trickshot. Too bad I crashed the xXxInternetxXx," proclaimed Snipars seconds after he caused the warp. He spent a few seconds drinking Dew, until he hits his head... ten yards away from Finn and Jake's house... (**2 be continued m8s)  
**


	2. Chapter One: What is Going On

**Chapter One: What is Going On**

Snipars picked up his Ballista, and reloaded. "Where am I? There's so much color," complained Snipars as he walked to the treehouse. With his eyes starting to bleed, he does a stupid move and breaks in by breaking the door down.

Finn, playing BMO, is instantly alarmed when he hears a door being kicked down. "Yo Jake! I think someone broke in," said Finn, worried what the monster trying to kill them was. He quickly grabs a random sword and jumps down the ladder... just as Snipars was trying to climb up. He then punches Finn and the gut, attempts to noscope, but misses. Almost instantly after, he is seized and knocked out by Jake.

_Meanwhile, in the xXxInternetxXx, FaZe_LaZaH rules as regent in the xXxInternetxXx_

..."I think he's waking up!"  
Snipars is back conscious. He is strapped in a chair, with Finn and Jake watching them. "Why'd you break in to our house?!" they both yell at the same time. "Shut the fuck up m8s," he replies, using l33t chat. Finn immediately stabs his left hand with a knife. "Give me answers!" he yells shortly after. "I am Snipars, king of the xXxInternetxXx," he greets himself. "I want to know _why _you broke in our house, not introduce yourself," Jake follows up. "Yes, but this is the part of the fanfiction where we introduce ourselves, then some antagonist appears from nowhere, and then you get shipped with Marceline or someone," Snipars replies, breaking the fourth wall.

"This is getting nowhere."  
"Wait, I can get out of this."  
"Wait, wha-" Finn's sentence is cut off by Snipars freeing himself from the interrogation chair and jumping out of the back window. "Fucken skrubs, tryin 2 do that to a king," Snipars mutters to himself. At that time, a huge inferno can be seen in the distance.

**What's with the inferno? Stay tuned to find out m9s.  
Until then, MLG-Potato-xXx out.**


	3. Chapter Two: ANARCHY

**Chapter Two: ANARCHY**

_In the last chapter, xXxSniparsxXx ran away from Finn and Jake, with an inferno happening. The inferno? A revolt in the Candy Kingdom._

"How could have this happened," PB mutters to herself. The rebels have caused much damage to the kingdom, and they plan to dethrone Princess Bubblegum to form a Republic. After a few minutes of thinking, she decides to call Finn &amp; Jake to help, but she gets a prerecorded message, saying: "Sorry we're not here, we're hunting down some guy. Leave a message and we'll get back to you." PB, outraged, decides to do the unimaginable: send the few loyal guards she has to kill the rebels. It'll be a pain to watch, she thinks, but it'll be worth it in the end.

_Meanwhile, xXxSniparsxXx was in the Candy Kingdom the entire time, watching._

"This seems like a problem," Snipars mutters to himself. There is damage everywhere, and they chant: "dethrone the tyrant!" After a few minutes of thinking, he decides to try to walk around and not get seen. He then gets hit in the head by a rock, thrown by some candy guy. Snipars, outraged, decides to do the unimaginable: quickscope the guy. Meh, he thinks. Shortly after he quickscoped the guy, guards appear in the ruins of what seemed to be a market, combating the rebels. This'll fall to either tyranny or anarchy, Snipars thinks to himself before changing his class.

_Snipars now has a DSR-50. Meanwhile once more, Finn and Jake saw the inferno, and was heading to the Candy Kingdom._

Finn and Jake managed to find PB, and they ask what happened. "Someone spread a rumor that I was a tyrant and evil, and his supporters plan to oust us and form a Republic," PB answers. Finn and Jake, after learning what happened, goes to the courtyard and starts fighting back the rebels, but they can't believe what the rebels have on their side: an Ares-15, master warrior robot. (Think of a Terminator, but quadruple the badass and have spikes.) The Ares-15 starts destroying all of the guards, and, fearing for their lives, Finn and Jake return to PB. "There's some robot destroying everything. We need to get you out of here!" Finn yells quickly. PB, reluctantly, agrees, and Jake begins to run them to the treehouse.

_That day, Republic Party Leader Jon Whelham chants: "We are free from tyranny! Let us fix this destruction, and end the ousting job!" Cheers can be heard across Ooo._

**Who is Jon? Stay tuned to find out. xXx-MLG-Potato-xXx out.**


	4. Chapter Three: Here's the Antagonist!

**Chapter 3: Here's the Antagonist!**

_Last time, some guy named Jon Whelan took over the Candy Kingdom and made it a republic. He could be a Nazi. I don't know yet. But he's probably a Nazi._

Snipars wakes up after a powernap... in a prison. "Where the fuck am I," exclaims Snipars. "We found you in a garbage corner, so we expected you to be some sort of street thug," a man, 6'1, wearing a black uniform, replies. "I'm not, so let me leave," Snipars says. After a few seconds, "No." this pisses Snipars off. "Don't say 'no' to me, you faggot. I'll rek u." Snipars is fiesty, and Jon seems unaware of his DSR-50. "I've had enough of him. Guar-" **BANG! **Snipars noscopes the lock, which immediately breaks. "This is what you get for messing with xXxSniparsxXx u skrub," Snipars implies. He then smashes the cell door open, breaking Jon's nose.

_He manages to escape successfully, but he then runs to the Ice Kingdom. Because why not? I mean, I have nowhere else to go. Well, that wouldn't cause shippers to flock here._

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jon proclaims later that day. "Scum and evil have dared threatened our newborn Republic." Gasps can be heard. "What I propose: we will make a military, and defend what is truly ours!" This one-minute speech is enough to whip his now-huge audience into a frenzy. The Candy Republic Army grows to 10,000 soldiers, a considerable army for the size of the Republic. But not all of the soldiers are candy people. Some, human. They do not say who they are. "We are mercenaries," one officer says. _Yeah, probably time-traveling Nazis. Wolfenstein strikes again._

**Hello, xXx-MLG-Potato-xXx here. Anyway, xXxSniparsxXx is not my character. He's a YouTuber, called Snipars. Go sub to him, and tell him not to shrek me ;_;**

**Anyway, *flies away***


End file.
